What Lies Beneath The Smile
by Mad As A Bloody Hatter
Summary: Harry Potter goes back to school with a darker view on life. Having been abused and lie to all his life, Harry can't take it anymore and decides its time to make a change.Its time for everyone to see what lies behind the smile. Good!slytherins, Good!Tom, bashing of Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, and Molly.
1. prolouge

**Warnings**: BoyXBoy Love! Good Tom! Evil Dumbles! Ron/Ginny Bashing! Good Slytherins!

**Full Summary:** Harry Potter goes back to school with a new and darker view on life. Having been abused and lie to all his life, Harry can't take it anymore and decides its time to make a change. He goes back to school a changed man; angerier, more powerful, darker, and more untrusting. Its time for everyone to see what lies behind the smile.

P.S: read the A/N at the bottom, ITS **UUUUBBBER** IMPORTANT!

* * *

><p>prologue: running away<p>

**_Can't take it anymore!_**

**_I've had enough of this!_**

**_It's time for me to go._**

_**What I thought was the truth was just lies!**_

**_I'm so overwhelmed._**

**_I need to escape!_**

**_I Dont know whats going on!_**

**_Its not safe!_**

**_Where Can I Go?_**

There is no place that is safe for me now. It's not with Dumbledor or at the order headquarters. I cant go to Hogwarts, I cant go back to Gryffindor, there is no place for me now. I just need to keep running, I just hope that SHE is alright. Please let HER be alright, I just need HER to stay safe until I find a place for us.

Harry stopped in front of an old abandoned Black manor, checking once over his shoulder before walking through the somewhat weak ward that was still intact, he would have to set up a new ward later. Harry ran up the gravel walkway and gripped the handle, pulling the creaking door open. Harry stepped in and was instantly surrounded by dark magic.

"_who is there_?" a ghostly voice hissed out as the magic wrapped itself about Harry tightly.

"my name is Lord Harry James Potter-Black. I am the heir to the house of Potter, Black, Gryffindor..." Harry took a deep

breath before he said the next part that he found out a few days ago, "and I am the heir to the house of Slytherin."

The dark magic disappeared and Harry took a deep breath before walking into the foyer.

"Dobby! Kreature! Winky!" Harry yelled out, summoning his three house elves. Dobby and Winky became his houselves during his sixth year when they grew tired of being free elves and Kreature became his house elf after Sirius left everything to him.

The three house elves appeared with a POP, Harry ordered them to clean up the house and to make livable for Harry. They set to their task quickly, starting with the sitting room so Harry would have a place to sit. Harry sat down on one of the slytherin green couch and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. Harry became lost in his jumbled thoughts, thinking about the last couple weeks. He had learned so many things about himself, his family, and the man he once thought to be perfect. And it all started when he recieved that damn **letter**.

* * *

><p>AN: **I was wondering if I should make Harry a magical creature...what do you guys/girls think? what kind should he be**? I wont post another chapter till i have at least ONE ANSWER TO THIS QUESTION! I would love reviews and this is very important so please answer me. Also who should Harry be with late on in the story? **Draco or Snape or maybe both**? hehe either way Draco and Harry will be close.


	2. Chapter 1: The Day It All Started

**Me: hey on my profile there is a poll that I would love if you readers would complete. please its very important**

* * *

><p>chapter 1: the day it all started<p>

Harry woke up to the sound of an owl pecking at his window, which confused him because Hedwig was locked in her cage and Dumbledor made sure that no one could send him mail. He groggily sat up in his bed and flung the covers off. He put his feet on the cold floor and slowly padded over to the window. he pushed it up, his uncle had taken off the bars after the flying car thing, and the owl flew in, taking a seat on his desk. Harry took the letter from its beak and fed it one of Hedwig's owl treats before it flew back out the window.

Harry sat down at the official gringotts letter for a minute before opening it. He took his time breaking the wax seal on the letter, still not sure why gringotts would send him a letter. As far as he knew, Harry just had the Potter and Black vaults and he hasn't done anything with his money, except for giving the twins money to start up their joke shop but that money was from the tri-wizard tournament not his personal funds. Plus he hasn't even touched any of his since first year, seeing as Dumbledor usually sent him his school books before each year.

_'Lord Harry James Potter-Black; Heir to the noble house of Potter, Black, Gryffindor, and Slytherin,_

_It has come to our attention that you will be coming to age soon. We ask you and your sister, Lady Hermione Lilly Potter-Black, to come to Gringotts to discuss your inheritance and for you to receive your family rings. We would like for you to set up an appointment as soon as you possibly can after your seventeenth birthday._

_signed, Griphook;_  
><em>financial adviser in The Wizard Bank Gringotts'<em> **(1)**

Harry stared wide eye at the letter in his shaking hands. HE WAS HEIR TO THE HOUSE OF SLYTHERIN? HE HAD A SISTER AND IT WAS HERMIONE! Holy crap! Did Hermione know about this? maybe I mean if he got a letter then Hermione most likely got one. Harry quickly threw on some clothes and put his wand in his pocket before running out of his tiny room and down the stairs.

Forgetting about his uncle's _'no noise at all'_ rule, Harry let the door slam behind him as he ran down the street looking for a pay phone. Harry for about ten blocks before he found an empty and working telephone booth. he dialed Hermione's house number and waited as it rang.

"hello Hermione Granger speaking." a familiar voice said.

"Hermione! hey its harry! listen did you get a letter from gringotts?" he asked, his voice filled with excitement.

"hey Harry...uhh a letter from gringotts? yeah it just arrived by owl, I was gonna open it when you rang."

"open it! open it and read it! I'll wait." he said, smiling as he leaned against the one of the booth's walls.

"ok give me a moment Harry." she told him.

Harry could hear the ripping of the envelope and the crinkling of paper as she unfolded the letter. Harry listened with baited breath as Hermione read the same letter that he did.

"oh my god...OH MY GOD!" Hermione squeaked.

"I know! your my sister! we are the heirs to Slytherin and Gryffindor! can you believe it!" Harry asked.

"no!" she screeched, "i mean its amazing about us being related! i wonder why we weren't told about this earlier. Dumbledor must of known! Also I'm not so sure about the heir to Slytherin thing. I cant even speak parseltongue." Harry could practically see the gears in her brain turning, a frown on her lips, and her eye brows crinkled.

"Obliviously Dumbledor has been keeping even more from us thank we thought! its one thing to keep little things from me but to actually lie about me having a sister! its unforgivable! he knew how much I wanted a family and he knew about us being related. how could he? also the slytherin thing is somewhat believable it would explain me speaking parsletongue and you were always the only one who could understand me a little. so maybe all you need to do is practice." harry explained.

"hmmm maybe your right Harry. But lets forget about that now. our main problem is Dumbledor and the order, as soon you turn seventeen they are gonna try to control you even more plus Voldemort is gonna try to get you once the protection around your house disappears, leaving your relatives venerable to death eaters." she said, her tone serious.

Harry scoffed, "oh please like I give a bloody hell about my relatives. Hell the death eaters will be doing me a favor by killing them. But your right about the order thing, they will most likely not let me leave whatever house they put me after I hit seventeen, saying its for my safety or whatever bullocks they will think of." Harry rolled his eyes.

"what about Remus?" She asked.

"dumbledor has Remus off on some suicide mission, trying to get more werewolf packs on the side of the light. so there is no way that i can go to gringotts." Harry sighed.

It was quiet on the other end of the line for awhile before Hermione gasped, "Harry!"

"what! what is it Hermione?" he asked, confused.

"Sirius left you the Black manors and all the money right?" she inquired, excited.

"uhh yeah...why do you ask?" Harry was confused.

"well you can leave your house and I'll meet you at one of the manors. we'll have to leave before your 17 so we can come to age together." she told him.

"that sounds great 'Mione! but how can i get out, order members are watching the house, I cant apperate out, and my fireplace doesn't connect to the Floo network." he said.

"that's easy! just use one of the house elves, Dobby or Winky will be able to get you close to one of the black manors."

Harry thought it over for awhile, "hmm I guess that sounds fine."

The two of them spent the next ten minutes going over details like the date Harry should runaway from his own personal hell hole, how Hermione would find the manor Harry went to(Harry would send one of the house elves to pick her up), and other little details. When Harry left the telephone booth everything in their plan was well thought out and Harry couldn't help but smile at the future.

Of course there was one thing that Hermione and Harry hadn't counted on in their planning: Harry's uncle Vernon,his extreme dislike of Harry, and the fact that he hated, with an extreme passion, being woken up early by magical freaks.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: i really don't like this chapter, its kinda awkward to me i think. what do you guys think? I kinda want to rewrite it but i will leave it as it is for now, its mostly just fillerish<strong>

**(1):** I'm not sure how what's Griphook's position really is in the bank so I just put something that made sense.


	3. Chapter 2: Nightmares and the Truth

**chapter 2**: nightmares and the truth

_**On the ground I lay**_

_** Motionless in pain**_

_** I can see my life **__**flashing before my eyes **_

_**Did I fall asleep?**_

_**Is this all a dream? **_

_**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**_

"master the bedrooms clean, master can go rest. Kreature get Mistress Hermione in mornin." Kreature told Harry, who nodded and thanked him before heading up to the rooms. (1)

Harry went up then grand stair case and walked down the hall until he reached the bedroom at the end of the hall. He pulled open the door which led into what looked like the master bed room. The room was done in blacks, dark blues, and some sliver here and there. Harry slowly walked over to the bed before falling on it ungracefully. He groaned when he felt some of his wounds reopen. He couldn't really feel the pain anymore but it was somewhat annoying feeling the blood run down his sides.

The raven haired teen waved his hand over his wounds, using a little bit of wandless magic to heal them for now. Harry found out that if he did wandless magic the ministry of magic couldn't trace the magic back to him. Harry pulled the silk covers slowly over his ragged body and fell into a deep, nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Harry was sitting locked under the stairs in his old cupboard, it was even smaller than he remembered but then again he was taller than he was when he was eleven. He hissed in surprise as the door was swung opened and light flooded into the small dark space, hurting his eyes at the sudden change.<em>

_"get out here boy!" Harry flinched at his Uncle's loud voice._

_Harry crawled out of the cupboard, not looking at his wale sized uncle. "stand up!" he bellowed._

_Harry did as be told, standing on shaky legs, only to be knocked down by his uncle's fist. harry cried out as a rain of punches and kicks fell upon him for what seemed like hours. His uncle only stopped the beating only when he was to tired to continue, not when he began to feel pity for the child because in his mind freaks didn't deserve any pity. Vernon Dursley spit at his nephew before walking away, leaving Harry in a pool of his own blood._

_Hours passed and no one took noticed of the broken boy in the middle of the living room. Harry's breath came out in weak gasps as he tried to fill his lungs with enough air._

_His uncle had walked passed the room and sneered at the bloody boy, "what are you still doing there freak! clean up the blood from the floor and get back to cupboard! now!"_

_Harry, who couldn't stand, crawled into the kitchen and grabbed a rag. he crawled back to the living room and began to slowly clean up his own blood with it. His body screamed in protest as he put the rag away before going back to his cupboard. he curled himself into a ball and tired to make himself as small as he could get. He fell into a pain induced sleep, but not before silently praying that someone would come and get him._

* * *

><p>Harry gasped as he sat up in his bed suddenly. He hissed in pain as his reopened again. He ignored them for now as he ran his hand through his hair. The nightmare had him unsettled, he half excepted to wake up in the cupboard again. His uncle had kept him lock in there for at least two weeks, maybe longer. Harry had blacked out most nights from his uncle's abuse and each morning he wished for someone to help him. Where were the order members who were suppose to be watching him? Surely they would have heard Harry's pained screams right?<p>

But someone did come for him, the night before he ran away, but this person didn't help him. No in fact the person who came to help him was his best friend, Ron, but Ron wasn't there to help Harry. When Ron had flooed into the house he had sneered down at the weakened state of his friend and handed Vernon a bag full of gold. The two men had gone to the next room to talk, Vernon stopping mid beating to talk to the wizard. they were quiet but not quiet enough, Harry had heard some of what they said. The words were imprinted on his mind, scarring him for the rest of his days.

* * *

><p><em>Ronald Weasley looked at the greedy muggle counting the gold for brief moment before clearing his throat. Vernon looked at the red headed wizard.<em>

_"Albus says to remind you that your just suppose to make him docile not kill him. he doesn't care how much you abuse the bastard as long as you don't kill him. Do whatever you need to do to break him. We want to make sure that he'll follow our orders without hesitation." he said unemotionally and casually, as if they were talking about the weather and not the abuse of one Harry James Potter._

_Vernon nodded, "Alright, It wont be easy but I'll get it done. Of course I'll except a reward for managing to tame the boy."_

_Ron nodded before walking out, not sparing his once best friend a single glance before he flooed out of the room. Vernon had forgotten about Harry in favor of counting his gold. Harry on the other hand couldn't believe what he heard. Not only did the headmaster know about the abuse but he was paying his uncle to "tame" him! a single tear fell down his face as he realized that no one was going to save him from hell._

* * *

><p>Harry was brought out of his dark memories but the sound of a tray being placed on his nightstand. He looked over to see Winky smiling softly.<p>

"tea, helps master sleep." she popped out of the room and Harry let a small smile slip on to his face before he reached over to grab the cup full of warm tea. As he reached over, his sleeve rose up and the word **_FREAK_** could be seen carved into his arm, forever reminding him of his past.

* * *

><p>(1): I'm not sure how the houselves talk, i know they speak in kinda choppy sentences and used third person alot but that's it. any suggestions would be great appericated!<p>

**Me**: there is a poll on my page that I would if you all took, it will help me very much when deciding about which creature Harry should be, he will be but i will make him special! also i would like to note that this story, and all my other ones, are un-beta so if i make any mistakes forgive me. Reviews are always loved and i will try to answer them all thank you :D


	4. Chapter 3: sister's arrvial

**Chapter 3**: sister's arrival

The door to Harry's room slammed open, causing Harry's eyes to fly open. His hand reached for his wand and within a matter of seconds, Harry was sitting up with his wand pointed at the intruder. It took Harry all of five seconds to realize that he was pointing his wand at Hermione, his sister. He lowered his wand and ran a hand over his face before he looked back at her. Hermione seemed to be in shock at the way Harry looked for she just stood in the doorway with her mouth open.

"Close your mouth, flies might get in." he smirked.

"Oh my Merlin..." she took a step forward and Harry watched with raised eyebrows as she suddenly ran across the room and hugged him tightly, "Oh Harry!"

The raven haired boy grimaced,"ok ow! Hermione let go!" he groaned.

She gasped and let him go, "oh I'm sorry. You look horrible Harry." she told him, looking him over.

"Really? Because I feel sooo awesome." he grumbled as he got out of the soft bed and stretched. He winced when his back and several other things cracked loudly.

Hermione's eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of Harry's badly bruised back. Her motherly instincts kicked and she took off her bag, going through it for a new minutes before she pulled out what she needed. Harry watched his sister pull out potion vials and set them on the bed.

"Take off your clothes Harry. I need to see how badly your wounds are." she told him.

Harry nodded and began stripped off his bloody pajamas. He didn't feel any embarrassment in being in his boxers in front of Hermione because this wasn't the first time that Harry had Hermione heal him. She instructed him to lie on his back and he did as he was told.

Hermione felt all the air leave her as she looked over her brother's body. Not one part of him was left un-bruised or un-bloodied. His uncle apparently took much joy in causing her brother pain. She was just glad that she had begun learning how to be a healer from Madam Pomfrey, the healer at Hogwarts. It made her happy that she could be of some help to Harry. She began the healing process by giving Harry potions that would help him such as a blood replenisher, a nutrient potion that would help his frail body to get what it needed, wound cleaning potion, and bruise healing paste was used last and would have to be used everyday until his bruises were gone. She used murtlap essence for his cuts and small wounds. Once she was done with that Hermione placed her hands on Harry and began to heal him, a soft blue glow covering them as she healed him.

"Ok I'm done for now, I'm going to have to look for a potion to deal with your scars." she told him, looking at the work _FREAK_ carved into right arm and _MURDER_ carved into his left one.

When she asked about then word on his left arm, Harry told her that his uncle heard how Cedric died in the tournament and how Sirius died in their fifth year. He said that Harry killed them just like he killed his parents. This caused Hermione to become extremely mad, how dare that bloody muggle call Harry a murder! Harry was one of the most loving people she met; he just needed someone to love him in return.

Hermione sat behind Harry and gently wrapped her arms around him, pulling him back and allowing him to rest his head on her chest. She ran a hand through his hair absent mindedly; his wild locks were as soft as silk between her fingers, as she hummed some random tune. They stayed like this for Merlin knows how long. Harry never felt as safe as he did when Hermione held him. Closing his eyes, he could imagine that if his mother were alive she would have held him like this.

A few minutes later, Kreature popped into the room and placed a tray of food in the room for them. Harry and Hermione stood up and walked over to a little table and two chairs that were placed near a big window that reached from the floor to the ceiling. Now that he was more awake, Harry looked around the room. The room was a dark blue with silver trimming around it and the floor was covered in plush white carpet. The bed they were just sitting on had black blankets on it. There were two doors, one leading into what Harry assumed to be a closet and the other heading to the bathroom. There were some book shelves placed against one of the wall, a few windows over looking the gardens, two black dressers, and at the foot of the bed sat Harry and Hermione's trunks.

They talked as they ate and Harry told Hermione what happened when he got home after calling her. How his uncle abused him for days and days on end, how his uncle locked back under the stairs again, and the thing that really set Hermione off was the fact that Dumbledor knew about it all and was paying Harry's horrible uncle. Harry let a small smile appear on his face as he listen to Hermione rant about how as soon she was seventeen she was going make the people who dared to hut Harry in the most horrible way she magically can.

Harry let the smile grow bigger as Hermione talked about them getting resorted when they got back to Hogwarts, that way they can be in the house they were suppose to be in and not have to deal with those "damn traitorous red heads" as she so fondly called them. Harry was feeling a thousand times better with his sister's arrival and the day had just begun!

* * *

><p><strong>Dezzy<strong>: I unfortunately have some **bad news**. My **laptop is broken** therefore I am **unable to update** the chapters I have written on my ipad to fan fiction **for awhile.** So **when my laptop gets fixed I'll start uploading more chapters**. I already have 3 chapters done, one for each of my stories, but they won't be up yet. Sorry please bear with me. Also I would love it if you all answered the **poll on my profile concerning this story**. It will help me alot and once I know what to make **Harry and Hermione's creature inheritance**, because alot of you want original kind of spin on the creature which is what ill be giving you, and ill be able to get more chapters out sooner. SOOOOOO the more of you that answer the poll the faster I'll get the chapters out, Ta Ta!


	5. Chapter 4: For the greater good?

**Chapter 4**: for the greater good?

Harry woke up hours later to the sound of his sister yelling. He groaned as he rolled over, trying to block out the noise. Of course that was all for not as the bedroom door slammed open. He yelped in shock as he fell off the bed.

"Ugh!" he grunted.

Hermione ran over to her brother and helped back onto the soft bed, "Are you ok Harry?"

He nodded, "yeah just peachy! What were you yelling about?"

She blushed and gave him a sheepish smile, "oh you heard that huh?"

He gave her a look and nodded, "yeah. What's wrong?"

The dark haired girl sighed and sat next to her brother on the bed, "I got letters from Ron and the headmaster." He raised an eyebrow, trying to understand what was wrong seeing as far as the Order knew Hermione was at home, and made a gesture for her to continue, "They said you ran away then they had the gall to act worried for you when you and I both know what a load of shit that is. They also said that there was an Order meeting tonight. I have to go." she sighed, "I really don't look forward to see those hypocrites."

Harry was quiet for a long time before he started smiling. Hermione looked at him in confusion, thinking her brother had finally gone around the bend, not that anyone could blame him with all the stuff he has been through.

"Why the bloody hell are you smiling?"

"Because, my dear sister, Dumbledore is a real idiot. By telling you to go to the order meeting not only can you spy on them but you can get the twins, Luna, and Neville on our side. Once the meeting is over bring them back here, it is only fair that they learn the truth."

Hermione bite her lip," are you sure we can trust them?" she felt a little bad for not having faith in her friends but after what happened with Ron, anything was possible.

Harry nodded, "yes, I know the twins would always be on my side even when Ronald acted the giant arse he is. Luna is something else but I have a feeling that she'll side with us. Remember our fifth year? And as for Neville, I'm not sure but i know that he is hiding how he really is. Everyone expects him to be this bumbling idiotic Gryffindor but we both know better."

Hermione nodded at that, even though Neville was always somewhat awkward he was brave and once he set his mind on something he didn't back down,"alright I'll talk to them." she took a look at the clock and sighed, "well if I'm going to that meeting I better go now."

He smiled at his sister and she smiled back before leaning down to kiss his head and tell him, "don't forget to take your potions." with that she turned around and left Harry alone with his thoughts. Which went to telling those closets to him the truth about everything; the abuse he suffered, the beatings he received, the pain he felt, and most important the betrayal he experience from a man who didn't care who he hurt as long as it was _"for the greater good."_

How many other lives has he ruined? How many people have suffered for this man's ideals? How many coffins are filled with people who died for the greater good? When will people see that the so called greater good is causing more damage then good? When it's too late? Harry shuddered at the thought of Dumbledore winning the war and taking over the ministry of magic. Who knows what that bloody old fool might do when he has control of everything?

Harry's eyes widen as a new train of thought ran through his mind. What will happen to him when the war is over? What will Dumbledore do to Harry after he full filled his purpose? Will he be sent to Azkaban? Or will he just be killed? Harry wrapped his arms around himself at the thought of being sent to the wizard prison and going insane. He wasn't confident that he could stay sane for as long as Padfoot had. Harry didn't have many happy thoughts seeing as every year before Hogwarts he was treated as a house elf and stuffed under a cupboard. And the years since he first entered Hogwarts were filled with him being attacked and people trying to kill him. His best year at Hogwarts had to be his third year when he met Sirius and Remus but even then he was attacked by dementors.

Speaking of his godfather, he missed him so much. Everything wasn't the same since Sirius fell through the veil. Harry had a feeling that if Padfoot was still here, he wouldn't have been used as he had been. Hell if Remus was Harry would be with him right now...if Remus was here. Harry wasn't even sure exactly where Remus was. Dumblebitch was always sending him out in missions involving other werewolves. It was basically a suicide mission seeing as most werewolves weren't too fond of Dumbledore and they had good reason not too. Even though Dumbledore supported equality for all people, creature and non, Harry knew for a fact that Remus was one of the very few werewolves ever to attend Hogwarts and even then he still had trouble.

Speaking of which many muggle born and muggle raised witches and wizards had a hard time adjusting to Hogwarts seeing as they are so used to doing things the muggle way that the pureblood way of doing things confuses them greatly. It would be better if there were classes on the wizarding world for those who needed it. Hell Harry would be confused to f it wasn't for Hermione and her fierce passion for books. But of course Dumbledore wouldn't allow it, it was better if at least some of his students stayed ignorant of how things are. How else would he get people to worship and join the Light side to fight for the "greater good."

Harry scoffed, so far the greater good wasn't helping many.


	6. Chapter 5: telling the family

Chapter 5: telling the family and changing sides

Harry was sitting in the living room in front of the fire place, sipping on a cup of warm tea, when the floo flared at life and the twins stumbled through.

"Merlin Hermione it wasn't necessary to throw us through the floo like that!" Fred yelled as he helped his twin off of the floor.

"Well if you two didn't act like idiots and just listen, she wouldn't have done it."'A familiar voice said as more people came through.

Harry was glued to his spot when he saw Remus come through the floo. He thought Remus was still on his mission.

"So Hermione what is so important that you couldn't tell us back there?" Neville asked, having come through the floo after Remus.

"Oh! Hello Harry, you look horrible." Luna stated, her eyes losing their glossy sheen as she looked at Harry.

Everyone whirled around and looked at Harry, who tried to make himself smaller under their gazes. They all seemed shocked at his appearance. While Harry didn't look as bad as he did when Hermione first found him, he was nowhere near normal looking. His skin was oddly colored as his bruises faded from blacks and blues to lighter colors, his arms and legs were covered bandages, his hair was still wild and un-kept, and his scars had not disappeared.

"Cub..." Remus whispered, sitting on the same couch Harry was and put his hand on Harry's lap softly as if he was worried Harry would break, "what happened?" Harry shifted closer to his godfather and leaned against him but refused to look at him. He tried not to flinch when he felt Remus wrap his arms around him.

"Why don't we all sit down and I'll explain everything." Hermione suggested as she sat next to Harry.

Once everyone was seated, Hermione sighed and began retelling them of Harry's home life. But the time she was done everyone was horrified, if by the expressions of their face was anything to go by. Remus was the worse, he was shaking something terrible and he seemed to be fighting against his instincts to go and rip Harry's muggle relatives apart.

"How could he do that!" he asked, a low growl rumbling in his chest, "how could allow those...disgusting muggles to harm my cub!" Even though Harry should have been frightened of the angry werewolf he knew that Moony would never hurt him, plus Remus was very warm.

"I can't believe that Dumbledore would do something so..." George started.

"EVIL!" Fred finished for his brother, his fists clenched at his sides, "and Ron...how could he could he know what was happening and no tell us?" The older Weasley brothers, all of them even Percy; saw Harry and Hermione as their little brother and sister and to hear what Dumbledore did made their blood boil.

"Because he's jealous of Harry." Luna said, "It's easy to see it."

Neville nodded, "yeah and he was always quick to turn on Harry." he included, remembering their four year and how Ron spent most of his time in the common room complaining about Harry.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Yeah! We can't let them get away with abusing Harry!"

Soon everyone was yelling about what they should do, thinking of ways to get their revenge on Dumbledore. They were all so busy yelling that they didn't notice that Harry began to shake. He wasn't used to loud sounds yet and the screaming reminded him of when his aunt and uncle would yell at him.

Hermione, as if sensing her brother's anxiety, yelled loudly, "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"

They all looked at Hermione in shock, all except Harry who could still hear the screaming voices in his head; Hermione was never one to raise her voice.

"Stop yelling you're upsetting Harry." she hissed between clenched teeth, drawing their attention to Harry's trembling and whimpering form.

Hermione gently grabbed her brother and pulled him close to her, whispering softly into his ear, "Shh it's alright Harry. I'm here. Shh."

Hermione looked up at the others in the room, "Harry has a problem with loud noises, especially screams so please don't raise your voice around him." she told them, rubbing Harry's back.

They all nodded, "we're sorry." the twins said softly, mad at themselves for upsetting their little brother.

"It's alright." Harry mumbled, his face pressed into Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione continued to pet Harry, succeeding in calming down a while ago and now just stroking through his hair absent mindedly, "now as for Dumbledore, do not worry about him. He will get

his soon, for now we have to focus on the important things. Such as, when Harry and I leave the Light will you be with us or against us?" She asked, looking at her friends.

Harry looked up from his sister's shoulder and watched the people he considered family, waiting with baited breathe for their answer. Even though Harry and Hermione never really discussed what side of the war they were on, they both knew that they were going to leave the Light. They can't be on a side with a man who doesnt care who he hurts to get what he wants. They were both tired of being manipulated by Dumbledore and the best way to get away from him was to leave the Light.

Neville was the first to speak, "I will always be on your side. I dont care if your Light, Dark, or in between. I will be loyal to you both."

"I agree with Neville." Luna said, "Plus it will be more fun to hang out with both of you then that grumpy old goat."

"You know i will always be with you cubs." Remus smiled at Hermione and Harry.

"We see you both as family and we will always be here to protect you." the twins said at the same time.

Harry and Hermione both smiled at their friends. Hermione let out a breathe that she didnt realize she was holding, she was a little worried that their friends would stay loyal to the headmaster. Harry fell asleep to the sounds of their voices, not really paying attention to anything but Hermione's hand in his hair. He woke up for a moment to take his potions before falling back to sleep.

When he woke up it was around noon and Remus placing a tray of food on Harry's bed side table. Upon seeing his cub up, Remus smiled and instead placed the tray on his cub's lap sohe could eat. Harry smiled his thanks and ate slowly, his body still not used to taking in three meals a day.

"Harry…" Harry looked up and saw the thoughtful look on Remus's face.

"Whats wrong Moony?" he asked after swallowing.

"I was just wondering... Why did you never tell us cub? About the thing's that were happening there?" he said softly.

Harry just shrugged and looked down at the warm cup of tea in his hands, even though he could taste the healing potions in it the taste no longer made hin cringe in disgust.

Remus sighed but realized that Harry wasn't ready to talk about what happened there. God how he wished Padfoot was here. As soon as he learned about his godson's home life, the wolf felt that not only had he failed the boy he considered his cup but his mate as well. Harry, as if able to sense the dark direction that Remus's thoughts were going, snuggled close to the warm wolf.

"I love you moony." he whispered between sips of tea.

Remus allowed himself a small smile, "i love you to prongslet."

They stayed like that for awhile until a loud crash came from downstairs. Remus sighed, "i swear one of these days the twins are gonna get it. Stay here." he got up and walked out of the room.

Harry got up, slowly and on somewhat unsteady legs, and made his way to the bathroom. He was wondering where his sister was, usually she was the first person he saw when he got up andthe last when he went to bed, "she's probably out getting more potion ingredients." he mumbled to himself, trying to figure out why his sister wasnt there. Although he knew that was areasonable possibilty of why his sister wasn't there, Harry couldnt help remeber all the times that his uncle yelled at him that he wasn't worth the effort it took to take care of him and one dayhis friends will see this and leave him. Harry didn't have a fear of being alone actually, no he really liked having time to himself every once and an awhile, no his real fear was that Hermioneand everyone would tire of him and leave him.

Shaking his head to clear the negative thoughts, Harry got into the shower and washed off the dirt from yesterday. The raven haired boy got out and dried himself off, changing into some muggle clothes that were laid out for him. He then made his way downstairs to relax. He hadnt had to the time to fully explore the house and in his weakened state he didn't feel like gettinglost in the house yet so he mainly stuck to the living room, the dining room, his room, hermione's room, and of course the library that Hermione found on her first day here. Harry sat down onhis chaise next to the fire, picking up the book that he left there a couple nights ago.

Harry's reading was interrupted by the floo flaring to life and his sister stumbling out. Harry got up and helped his sister off the floor, her clothes were covered in soot and her hair was messilycoming out of her pony tail. She looked up at him, "we have a problem."


	7. Chapter 6: We are Safe

Chapter 6: We are safe…for now

Harry looked up at her, "what do you mean we have a problem?" he asked, sitting up straight.

Hermione wringed her hands together and soon began rambling, making it hard for Harry to understand a word she was saying. He slowly got up and grabbed her hand, "'Mione come and sit down, and I have no idea what you are saying at all." He told her, leading her to the couch and forcing her to sit down.

"Now take a deep breathe." She did as told, "Now exhale." She released the air in her lungs slowly, "better?" he asked and she nodded, "good now tell me what happened. Slowly." He told her.

"Well I went to the apocrathy in knockturn alley-"she started only to be cut off by her brother's exclamation of "**KNOCKTURN ALLEY**!"

She smiled sheepishly, "it was the only place I could think of that I could find everything I needed for your potions without anyone telling Dumbledore where I was. Plus I had my hood up to cover my face so no one could see my face. Now may I continue?" she asked and Harry nodded, wanting to know what happened. Hermione thought back a few hours ago and began telling Harry while she got lost in her memory.

* * *

><p>Hermione pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and made sure it hid her face entirely before she walked down into the dark, unsavory alley. She kept her head down as she walked past the hags and dark witches and wizards and made her way into the Knockturn Alley apocrathy. She jumped out of the way as a wizard rushed past her to leave the shop. She shook her head at the man's horrible manners. Under the shopkeeper's watchful eye she walked up and down the rows of potion ingredients, placing what she needed in her basket.<p>

As she was more focused on what she needed for the pain potions then on the other people in shop she did not notice that she was not alone in the isle. She was soon bumped into by another.

"Oof!" she barely managed to keep her balance.

"Imbecilic child." A voice drawled, dark eyes glaring down at the smaller witch.

Hermione looked up in fear at her potions teacher.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mudblood. What are you doing here?" A blond wizard said as he stepped around his godfather to get a look at the person who was idiotic enough to bump into the most feared potions master ever.

"Can it Malfoy." She growled, looked around to see if anyone heard his outburst.

Of course while she was distracted, Snape managed to get a glimpse at her basket, instantly recognizing the items she had.

"Is there a reason why you have the ingredients for pain, dreamless sleep, and blood replenishing potions in your basket Ms. Granger?" he asked, knowing that was not part of the potions homework he had assigned for summer work.

She quickly covered her basket with her hand, "I am just…..getting a jump start on the course work for next year sir." She said, thinking of the excuse on the spot.

"Hmm…." He hummed, not making a sound as he looked at her. Being a spy for many years had made it easy for him to know when someone was lying to him and this child was.

"Now if you excuse me." She quickly moved around them, heading to the counter to buy the items in her basket.

Severus and Draco watched as she paid for what she needed and quickly left the shop, only casting a quick glance over her shoulder at the suspicious Slytherins behind her.

"There is no way Granger would know what potions we would be doing next year would she?" Draco questioned, looking up at his godfather.

"No she wouldn't. Come Draco let us go." Severus quickly paid for his things and they made their way back to Malfoy manner where the dark lord was currently taking up residence.

* * *

><p>"It's just Malfoy and Snape, Hermione, no need to worry about them." Harry reassured her after she finished her story.<p>

"B-but what if they put it together and realize that I'm hiding you? If Snape tells the headmaster Merlin knows what that old man would do to get you back in his clutches." She worried.

Harry placed his hand on his sister's shoulder and used the other to move her chin so she was looking at him, "Hermione look at me and listen. There is no way Snape will figure it out and even if he did, there is no way that he or Dumbledore will be able to find us. Now just relax, we're safe." He said, "Now repeat after me; we are safe."

"We are safe. "She said softly, not truly believing her words.

"Again." He urged her.

"We are safe." She said, slightly believing what she was saying this time.

This continued on a few more times until Hermione believed in what Harry has told her, because they were safe. As he said, Dumbledore would never be able to find them or get into the house seeing as the Black family had waded the house against unwanted visitors.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is so short my dear ones. I wanted to update it for you but hopefully the next chapters will be longer.<p>

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE AURTHOR:**

Okay I know how I said this would be a Drarry story or even a Snarco (Draco, Severus, Harry) story but I was thinking of making it so it was a Tom Riddle/Severus/Harry story and making it a Dramione story. What do you guys think? Should I keep it as a D/S/H story or make it a T/S/H story? Either way it would be a triad relationship story. Please review with which one you want or go on my profile and vote which pairing you want.


End file.
